We meet again
by Mrs.Malfoy154
Summary: But then again who said the future was solid? So many things change who would even know where to start. But how about the day we meet again. 2 years before are wedding where the new future started to set into place.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Malfoy, We Meet Again.

Author: Ana Fernandez

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Drama

all characters and such belong to J.K Rowling. Plot is all mine.

Summary: When I think of my future with a certain ferret, there was no love. There was no fairytale wedding I always dreamed of or that amazing day of having a child. No that was never even a thought when it came to this gorgeous boy with a hideous way. But then again who said the future was solid? So many things change who would even know where to start. But how about the day we meet again. 2 years before are wedding where the new future started to set into place.

_Chapter 1_

"Harry I swear if you do not come down from that blasted broom I will be forced to do it myself!" I yelled from the Gryffindor stand. "Now now mia wouldn't want to hurt your best friend would you?" he said with that cheeky smile he's always wearing now. Ever since the war harry was so happy and free. I can tell he wouldn't want to come down just for the fact that there was no need to, no voldemort, things to fight, be afraid of, or the best ; classes. Well except one very important thing. Graduation. "Harry James potter it is graduation! And I will make sure you're down if it's the last thing I do I said. He laughed and flew away while I waited for him. I was scared of flying so he had no worry of me getting on a broom and following. 30 minutes later and I was outside the boy's dressing room tapping my foot out of impatience. "About time!" I mumbled when harry finally came out the door. "Jeez what's got your knickers in a twist? Malfoy not giving up that lovin yet?" he said with a smirk and wink. Infuriating he can be sometimes! "Hey! Shush I don't need people knowing about that thing." I whispered to him knowing there was no point. He was happy and would just keep going with the teasing. "Now mia, just because you like malfoy is not bad. I'm a good friend I won't judge, it's highly noticeable you want him in bed" "oh shut it harry and let's rush we have to be in the great hall in 15 minutes.

Running to the hall was horrible in the summer, heat making me sweat right before graduation! I'm not that much of girly girl but I worked hard on my hair, hopefully it wouldn't be that bad I thought with a sigh. "Your hair is fine mia, don't worry" he said with a sweet smile. I smiled back knowing he was just lying like a good friend. But then again hopefully he wasn't, as head girl I have to sit next to Draco and I want to at least look presentable. Considering he's always been very dashing.

_At graduation…_

"Harry James Potter" they called next while harry went to go get his diploma. He shook hands with mcgonagall are new head mistress. It was sad to see Dumbledore gone but she was just as amazing. No one can live up to him but she came in great second. "Ronald Weasley" Ron jumped up and walked to the stage tripping of course, causing most of the people to giggle. He could be so clumsy I thought shaking my head with a small smile. "Laughing at your boyfriend? That's not quite polite Granger." And there it was a reason I knew I shouldn't like him. Damn Malfoy and his annoying ways. "I am not laughing at my friend, im just simply pleased to know not all things change after a madman has tried to kill us all. Wouldn't you say malfoy that you should probably shut it? It is rude to talk during a ceremony." I said with the sweetest smile and looked back up at the stage content with my retort. I didn't have to stoop to his level and rude. I was Hermione Granger the brightest witch of my age. Why go to his level of stupidity, he would just win with experience. He didn't say anything again until it was our turn to go up together and make are speech.

"Now student please settle and lets listen to are proud head boy and head girl make their speeches! " McGonagall said smiling. She was such in happy mood sometimes with knowing there wasn't much to worry about now. Only the students and the trouble makers, like it should be for a head mistress.

"Thank you very much professor" I said smiling and hugging her. She had become like a second mother since I came to Hogwarts. I made sure I would be able to see her as I grew older. She was amazing. After the hug she and malfoy shook hands while he gave her a small smile. Odd malfoys don't smile, I thought. "Hello everyone!" I said while the crowd cheered back. "It's been a heck of a ride getting to where we are now. With the ones we've known for 7 years and yet we still make new friends. I never thought the day would come where I would have to say bye to my second home. I take many things with me as I leave this place some call are second home. Friends, knowledge, love, powers I will forever cherish. I'm a muggle-born and coming into this magical world has been the best thing to happen. We've all lost those we love and cared for but I'm proud to say we were able to keep some too. They will forever be in my life. I love you guys. And to the graduating class of 97, I can't wait to see you again. May your lives be wonderful and full of love. And also for old times' sake Owl me if you need to know something! Remember I am a book-worm" I said winking and laughing with the rest of the 7th grade year. I was known as the book-worm and I would embrace it. It's me and I couldn't be happier with how so many things went. Now was Draco's turn. Oh joy…

"Um hello there" he said smiling a lil to himself. They all smiled a little encouraging. What the actual fuck. This is malfoy! Don't smile back. "There are things I should say now as I would have no other chance to do so it seems. You see I've been a downright prick-"he stopped noticing mcgonagles glare. "Ha-ha excuse me I mean rude person, but I should apologize. I know I know hold your gasps of amazement!" he said chuckling at every one with their mouth wide open. "It seems fitting to do it here though. I've done things, seen things no one should do. I've made horrible choices, things I will probably never be able to take back. But if there is someone anyone that would forgive me, it would be appreciated and I would forever be thankful. You want a face to face apology, maybe even a go at me? Do so. I wouldn't change it. I'm glad to have been here for 7 years and to come back after everything was fixed after the war. I must give thanks to a few people who really did help me through it all. To our new head mistress, someone who believed in me when I was so sure no one but my mother would. To my amazing mother who was always there and believed I could change my ways to someone who she said she always thought I could be, someone who loved and cared. Someone who wasn't emotionless like me. And the last but of course not least Potter." Everyone was a little in tears or shock. Harry was confused but he was smiling at Malfoy oddly encouraging him to go on. "Potter believes it or not I would forever be in your dept, there's no reason you would want to be my friend or even around me. But you saved my life and my mothers. Did you know we never trusted let alone liked voledmort?" everyone gasping at this. "No you see we hated him. He ruined the family we had, but you saved us, you got rid of him and kept me and my mother from going to Azkaban , the place where we would have died with no one we loved around. So thank you, for saving me and mom. I don't think we could have done it without you. And to the 7th grade class, I'll see you sometime. This has in fact been my favorite year anyways. "He ended with a smile. And next thing heard was silence, then the biggest cheering and applause you could ever hear. Everyone liked malfoy and something happened inside me that I couldn't explain. Maybe it was the speech maybe it was the way he was actually smiling, or the sheer fact the I was now in love with him but I jumped him with a hug. No one noticed all were yelling and throwing their hats and running around. So much happening and all I was paying attention to was me hugging Draco, and him hugging back. We stopped and looked at each other. "I'm sorry, for all of it." He whispered right into my ear still holding me. I smiled the brightest smile I believe I ever did." Thank you. I forgive it all" we let go smiled and went to our friends. This and smile across the room when he reached him mother was t hast I saw of Draco Malfoy. At least for 2 years.

* * *

Reviews are highly wanted ! please do enjoy the story its a first but i think ive read and seen evry movie, book and fan fiction to get the jist of it. Also if a Beta would please be able to the story it would delightful ! love you !

from Ana.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Malfoy, We Meet Again.

Author: Ana Fernandez

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Drama

all characters and such belong to J.K Rowling. Plot is all mine.

Chapter 2

When you think of Hermione granger you think the greatest which of the century, someone for your kids to look up to. You know the usual that comes with being me. But how can I live up to so many things I come to think about again. I'm 22 divorced after what seems like just a year of marriage? No kids and a job in the ministry of magic where it feels like I have nothing to do because there really isn't. Oh of course I have things to do, but there's no challenge. Department of muggles believe it or not is quite. Not many people, I think about a total of 10. When I came in two years ago it was amazing, I had new work. In the ministry. With actual smart people to hold up a conversation! But then it all went a little down after that. One there really wasn't many people to talk too who can keep up a conversation. Even if we had the same jobs ! Ridiculous I tell you. And the ministry? Yes spectacular if maybe you're working with criminals and felling the rush of catching someone or in court with crazy business and things to make you think. But it's not all that once you get into a ritual of it. Coffee, paper work, coffee, paper work, lunch and well it continues.

What certainly doesn't help is that my EX-husband yes emphasizes the ex, works in the same department. We were married for a nice estimate of 10 months. Dated one year. It was crazy for us to get married I knew this ! But Ron Weasley was a hard man to say no too. It was expected of us to get married. Who ever got the idea was knockers but it what was always guessed. They got it right but the ending of it not many saw coming. Harry was the first to guess, he knew from the beginning we were not really meant for each other. But he was a supportive friend and would of course have are back on it as muggles say. But it was horrible fights so often I had no idea what to do…

_Recap…_

_"Ron! Why can't you ever get off your ass and do something in the house? How about cleaning the damn dishes once in a fucken while !" I had no idea why I was mad. I just knew he was getting me upset a lot more lately._

_"Oh shut up Hermione! You're the woman do you're damn job and clean the house !" he yelled back from the couch. Why that bastard !_

_"Now you listen to me __**Weasel**__-" I sneered " you will get off your ass and do it your damn self."_

_"Oh really ? And who the fucks going to make me do it? So __**MUDBLOOD**__?." He hissed going red. All I did was laugh though, the name held no meaning for me anymore._

_"Mudblood? Id that the best you got cunt? Why don't you prove yourself a man then . You low for nothing-" I stopped when I felt a slap to my face. "You ass-hole! How dare you slap me!" _

_He laughed " why wouldn't I? You're a bitch. Why did I marry you?." _

_"I don't know. But I have a very good reason to divorce you weasel. You are NOTHING, but an arrogant selfish son of a bitch that will do nothing in life. How did it feel to get fired today by your own __**best friend**__ sweetie?" he was red and I thought fumes would come out of his ears. "Yes that what I thought." I said with a sweet smile. I started to walk away and never look back.–_

"Mia? Are you ready for lunch?" someone said behind me bringing me back from the past thoughts. I jumped a foot and turned to see harry behind me with curious eyes. "You okay?" he asked a little worried. " Fine just thinking of something must have gotten a little carried away. " I said with a small smile.

Me and harry headed out to hogsmeade and to eat the three broom sticks. The was no Ron with us, no he would never talk to me and harry again I was sure of it. Not after the trial and harry siding with me through all of it. It wasn't that he was more my friend then Ron at the time but Ron had let him down plenty for him to have a small grudge. "Harry do you ever think of the past?" I asked once we were seated. "Which part?" he asked sipping his butter beer. " The bad." I said simply looking out the window. "Did you know it's bad to look back?" he asked with a small smile. I laughed and looked at him. "Did you know its simple no would have been sufficient? " I said laughing. "I think about it mia, I just also think that if certain things didn't happen my life wouldn't be how it is, and sure its fucked up at times but the way I see it, it's a lot better." He said drinking more butterbeer. I took a sip also. "I was thinking of the last fight before you walked in… " I whispered. "Mia you shouldn't think about those times. " He said with a sincere and sad look in his eyes. I hated to see sadness in them, it bothered me to no end. Mostly when I was the cause. "Harry everything that's happened I guess I just kind of don't have anything to keep my mind off the past. Works no fun mostly with him there. And there's no challenge or any interesting men anywhere I go ! I haven't even fu-" but he cut me off with a look of humor on his face. "Ack, don't need to know that mia !" he said covering his ears like a child. I started laughing to happy to see the mood change. I loved this about harry. " How's Ginny and Albus?" I asked knowing he loved talking about his family. He smiled big. " Wonderful ! Oh you should really come for dinner this week ! Ginny's taking a muggle cooking class just for me" he said smiling big. I loved how he had a happy ending. Sounds amazing I can't wait harry." We talked more and ate are lunch going back to the office we passed by honeydukes and also got candy. It was a great lunch I thought to myself smiling. "Oh and mia!" harry said before we got of the elevator. "Yes harry?" I asked " we have a friend of mine coming to eat also, hope you don't mind." He said smiling. He never did stop did he? " Sounds good, say hi to everyone for me!" I said smiling. What can I say ? His was contagious.

* * *

i know, dont kill me no Malfoy... yet but hey he should be here soon ! so yes i hope you learn the drill, read, hope you like, review and maybe even favriote? love you ! have a great day/night

Ana.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Malfoy, We Meet Again.

Author: Ana Fernandez

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Drama

All rights reserved to J.K Rowling, all except the plot

Chapter 3

It's amazing to be home I thought to myself as I got in the house. I threw myself into shower and was quick; a show of mine was coming on tonight. Who would have known they have shows about what I've seen in my life going on? I thought to myself with a smile. If only they knew that the magical world wasn't as amazing as they made it…

Getting out the shower I threw on my Gryffindor sweater and sweat pants. Vampires diaries was about to start! Being a muggleborn does have its upsides I suppose, mostly being able to get away from the magical world to just relax. My apartment located in the middle of London was homey and well done. Crème walls and dark wood, books taking up a whole wall filled with magic and muggle both. The kitchen although small stoked with again both delicious muggle and wiziarding food. Some say it wasn't much, but to me? It was home.

Malfoy manor, something I could call home and somewhere I wouldn't mind going to once in awhile but not live. No not that. Yes it was amazing and rich with history and all, but it wasn't something to live in. more like a museum, being passed down to each generation of yet another, Malfoy. I'm the richest man, most wanted bachelor but yet I had no happiness? Friends who would not talk to me if not for my name and girls who only wanted the riches and power that came with the name. That's not what I wanted not ever. Just something that was passed onto me at a young age that I saw no other reason to live my life but to live it like that. A way im glad I never had to go through with.

I think back now and then, of who I was and glad that I changed. Starting with meeting Hermione in 7th year and ending with the graduation apology. Does she ever think of me? No not likely. Her life must be going well. I haven't been to the wizarding world in a year or so because of my traveling. Something I thought I highly needed. It didn't help though; she was forever in my thoughts. A muggle born witch I wanted and had loved since she forgave me and hugged back in return. It wasn't supposed to be like this, me fall in love with someone I could never have. But so it was that I did love her. Maybe I don't know her that well but there was something there. I felt it when we touched.

I'm returning to London tomorrow to take over the Malfoy business. Mother was more happy and lively and was always out and did not seem to find time for the work, so I thought I should come in and take over. Blaise has been pretty much running the thing by himself and I felt bad not seeing my only real friend for so long. Smiling I apparated in front the manor. Wow it sure was something to be back.

"Mother? " I called but got no answer. After about five minutes I called again. "Twinky! Where's mother?" I asked the elf who had popped up in front of me. "She is in tending to her garden lord malfoy." Said the little elf quietly. She must think I'm still the same brat. "Thank you very much twinky. And also you may call me Draco. It is not of bother." I said smiling down on her. Surprised her eyes opened widely and she bowed "thank you sir Draco. It is a pleasure to serve you." She looked back up and smiled. I nodded and walked out the gardens to find mother, hopefully she wouldn't make me help I thought cringing at the thought. I may be nicer but yard work will never be a favorite activity. "Mother!" I yelled when I saw her taking out the weed from around the roses. "Draco! My baby! Oh look how handsome you've gotten, all grown up." She said hugging me tight while I just chuckled and hugged her back. Yes. Definitely happier, I thought to myself. "Now mother don't embarrass me, I had to get my beauty from someone." I said smiling to her. "Oh now, let's go inside and eat some lunch. Or would you like to help?" she asked smirking with humor shining her eyes. "Oh uh no mom come on lets go, let's go. Wouldn't want to over work you." I said. "Or dirty me." I mumbled putting my arm around her shoulder and walking with her happily. She definitely did bring out the best in me. Just like a girl I used to know… "Oh Draco! Great news we've been invited to a dinner this week by a friend! Invited your cousin and you too! It will be great to see them again." She said smiling wistfully at her great new relationship with her sister Aunt Andy and baby teddy, poor child lost his parents. Even I feel bad for him. My dad was nothing, but I would die without my mom. After the war and my father's death my mom took it into her own hands to re-establish the malofy name. Starting with family. She is now supporting of her sister Andy marriage and adores teddy like a grandchild she never had. I worried at the thought of her asking why I'm not married yet and such. No matter how open I worry about telling her about my love for the muggleborn. Dangerous territory. "Draco? You never answered! Isn't it great? You get to see some of the family!" "Yes mother sounds fantastic; may I ask who it is though?" I asked wondering who would invite us all if not Aunt Andy herself. "Oh the potters! Ever since harry potter saved me I've always been very thankful of him, his wife invited us all of us, and decided you must attend as a home coming dinner. Its tomorrow night I believe. "She said smiling while we finally walked into the sunroom. I was shocked of this little gathering but if my mother thought it to be good then I would agree to it. I mean how bad could a dinner with potter really? As long as I don't call him pothead… even though he is. I started smiling laughing at my own little joke when my mom looked at me questioningly. "What's so funny? I think it's a great idea!" she said pouting like a child and folding her arms. "Yes mother, it is great I was just thinking how glad I am to see you happy." I said smiling at her. "Oh well good, because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer. " "Also a friend of the potters will be joining, a granger I believe" and that's when I thought my heart stopped She would be there! Yes! I would get to see her and talk and oh great I sound like a silly school girl. But it was great, in fact it was perfect. "I really cannot wait mother." I said sipping the tea and smiling like a loon. It's perfect.

* * *

sorry its quite short loves ! im trying not to rush but really? who can deny the love hes gonna feel for her? ;) haha either way who says im gonna make them last? this story is new i want it to be interesting. if you think you got it good job ! also a congrats goes to my first reviewer and only i may state though im grateful i even got one ! BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 yes he's going but it was his mother who was invited :) i made it obvious didnt i? haha although the next chapter might just shock you !

talk to you guys next week ! enjoy, love

Ana.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: We Meet Again.

Author: Ana Fernandez

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Drama

All rights reserved to J.K Rowling, all except the plot

Chapter 4

"You know Ginny; it's just a dinner I don't see why we must come and shop for an outfit." I said stubbornly. Shopping was never my thing. "But it's a _special_ dinner mia." She said smiling. "What's so special about it?" I asked while she pulled me into another shop. "something." I let her go through all the dresses knowing she wouldn't like any. She's a very picky shopper I have to admit. "Ahah!" she screamed with excitement. "What?" "This dear friend is the perfect dress for you to wear tomorrow." With a sly grin. "_Me_?" I asked shocked. Why in the world would I need a fancy dress? It's a dinner not a party! "Are you crazy woman? I'm not wearing a dress to a family dinner I'll look funny all dressed up!" "Now listen to me either you try it on and buy it. Or I do it for you." Answering with a glare that I coward under. Mothering made her a lot scarier. "Yes Ginny" I mumbled going into the dressing room. Putting on the dress was a little trouble but mostly because I haven't worn something like it in so long. Luckily I still worked out regularly or I probably wouldn't even fit! Walking out to show Ginny I knew it was little tight on me.

"Wow mia! It's perfect!" I looked at the dress and thought she was crazy. Well then again I always think that… "Uh gin. I don't know. Don't you think it's a little er tight?" "Oh nonsense! It's perfect" she said with a sly grin. What is this woman up too?

Dinner night!

Walking down the stairs I knew something good was going to happen tonight. Don't you ever have the feeling where you feel like you're flying over everyone's troubles and happy? I felt like that all day. And I knew this night wouldn't be any different. So what if I'm going to see granger? I'm going to make the most of it. Loving her was something my minds been on since after the war and all my views changed. Tonight I will make sure she's the one, or at least someone I can honestly see myself marrying. "Draco! Come down quickly were going to be late!" I heard mother yell from the fireplace. "Here mother" I said smiling to her. Such a good mood I'm in… "Come on sweetie! I want to get there early and say hi to everyone before we eat." I nodded and got flo powder. "12 grimmald place!" I yelled and left.

"Woo!" I heard my mother say before I caught her. "You would think to be safer mother" I said laughing. "Oh hush these shoes are just a tad high. "Tad?" I said looking at the 5 inch monsters. I don't get how woman do it! "Oh cissa!" I heard the she=potter yell from behind me. "Ginny darling!" my mom said grabbing the girl into a hug. "Oh it's been so long since you've been by! Albus has missed you truly. Come, come! Oh and hello Draco great to see you." She said giving me a kiss as if the last time we saw another I didn't hate her. "Yes, nice to see you too wea- uh I mean Mrs. Potter." I said with a small smile. Ugh Malfoys aren't supposed to smile. Let alone a shy one! "Call  
me Ginny" and with a flash of a smile her and mother went into the kitchen. I followed them in and saw potter at the stove. "Potter" I said with a nod. "Hello Malfoy, good to see you." He said and got back to cooking. Yep odd family.

"AUNT CISSA!" the hell? I looked up to see a little looking potter jumping down the stairs into my mother's arms. Uh wow, she never mentioned she was that close with the potters… "Why hello there little Potter. And how are you?" she said bending down to speak to him. "I've been great; did you know I love dragons now? Yep! Dad told me a story about them and I love them." He said smiling and nodding his head like a mad man. Well at least he liked dragons… "That's amazing! Did you know my sons name means dragon?" she said smiling. "No way! Really aunt cissa? What his name?" "Draco" I answered before she could. "Oh hello! Sorry I didn't see you there" he said surprised that I came from behind him. "I'm Draco, and its fine you seemed happy to see my mother." I said smirking. Everyone seems happy to see my mom. "Oh yes I love aunt cissa. So what do I call you?" "Uhh Draco is fine. Or drake, my friends call me that too." I answered. "Draco got it sir!" he said with a salute and then running back up stairs. "Nice kid" I said aloud to know one in particular. "Thanks we try." Ginny answered laughing.

*KNOCK* "ILL GET IT! " I heard little potter yell running to the door. "Is that safe?" I whispered to Ginny." Oh it's normal we have this little trick that he can't open the door unless the charm knows the person. Cool huh?" she answered smiling. "Uh yes cool" I said chuckling. Cool is not exactly a word of mine. "You're here! Yay I'm so glad you could make it!"I heard albus say while jumping into the room with a beautiful woman holding his hand. And that's when I saw her. The Hermione Granger.

And that's when I saw him. The Draco Malfoy. He was standing there looking just as handsome as I remember him from school. Yes I know slytherin, pure-blood, blah, blah but no one not even me could deny he was hot. I remember the sleep over's with Ginny and talking about all the boys we would love to grab our hands on. He just happened to be number one. "Oh aunt mia! This is my new friend Draco!" I heard albus say to me, which in turn took me out of my thoughts. Smirking I went up to him. "Yes I believe we've met?" I said with an eye brow up and my hand out to shake. A little flirting wouldn't hurt anyone… right? He raised one eye brow but shook my hand in turn anyways. "Mhhm. Pleasure" he said kissing my knuckles. I took my hand back and smiled and then turned to Ginny and gave her a big hug "I'll get you back later" I whispered into her ear with a smile still on my face. After saying hi to everyone and noticing I wasn't the only one dressed up (thank Merlin) we headed to the dining room. "So miss. Granger how's work?" asked. "Oh it's fine, thank you. I've been planning on quitting lately though." I said with a breeze as if it was nothing. Apparently not since Ginny almost chocked on her tea. "What? But you used to love that job!" she said her eyes a little wide. "Ah but isn't tonight about surprises?" I said looking at her with one eye brow raised. "Of course." She mumbled and drinking more tea. I laughed a little and turned back to . "Sorry about that, I was planning to just bring the news out. It's nothing really the job just isn't what it used to be. Very plain and non-interesting." "Oh of course I'm pretty sure working with papers isn't the best thing huh?" she answered with a smile and eating her steak. Harry was the best cook of the family. "Mm, no not at all." I answered taking a bite too. Yum, taste like heaven. I thought smiling a little to myself. "Great food harry." I said with a grand smile. "Why thank you mia. "He said laughing. "You know miss. Granger, I believe with Draco back in town you can always come work in our company. We could always use a great woman who knows how to get things done." said making me almost choke on my tea. Yes a lot of surprises indeed. Although looking at Malfoy I wasn't the only one.

* * *

hmm maybe not my best job, but i still hope you enjoy also there really isnt much of a line of where im going with this ! i just know i want them married because i fin them perfect, but i dont know still working on that (: love you guys ! review more please ! Also BrightestWitchOfHerAge16 thanks for the review again ! always makes me happy 3

Ana.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: We Meet Again.

Author: Ana Fernandez

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Drama

All rights reserved to J.K Rowling, all except the plot

Chapter 5

Recap:

"Why thank you mia."He said laughing. "You know miss. Granger, I believe with Draco back in town you can always come work in our company. We could always use a great woman who knows how to get things done." said making me almost choke on my tea. Yes a lot of surprises indeed. Although looking at Malfoy I wasn't the only one.

-"well um that's a generous offer . But I believe that's something I would have to think about…" I said not sure how to respond to such a request. "Of course darling. And it is no rush; I don't retire for another few months. But like anyone else I would just like to get away from work and travel and such. She said with a sweet smile. "Right ma'am." Dinner went on without much talk. Just the occasional politics and work. Draco kept looking at me, but I would pretend not to notice. Gosh he got so handsome.

"You know granger, I noticed weasel isn't here." Draco said while we were standing around drinking. "We got divorced, it was in the papers?" I asked looking up at him with a confused look. Most of the wizarding world if not all knew about our divorcement since it got kind of out of hand. "Haven't you heard? I haven't been here for some time. So I'm still catching up on some things…" he said glancing at his mother and Albus playing wizarding chess while she talked to Ginny. "Oh you never knew about the friendship huh?" "No, but away from that. You and weasel?" he said going back to the divorcement topic. "Well uh we got into a lot arguments. A right prick he was and all. Gosh harry doesn't even know all about it. I just mentioned the arguments. If he knew that the asshoe even put a hand on me he would have his head… "

"Did you just say he put a hand on you?" Draco asked with a fierce look in his eyes. "Um no. I mean well yes he did. It's just I don't want harry to know…" I said looking at my hand while kneading my thumbs together. Damn. When would I learn to keep my mouth closed! "You except to believe your letting him get away with hitting you?" Draco said with a fire in his eyes but the calmest voice I ever heard. It was a quit a scary view. "There's not much I can do. There is no proof. I have neither witness nor bruises to show. So it does not matter in any way." I said my courage coming back and looking Draco in the eye. "You're nuts. You're crazy if you think for even a sec I'm going to let this slip by potters head." He said turning to talk into the kitchen. Grabbing his arm quickly I turned him. "What's it to you Malfoy?! You have no right in what I keep to myself! In what I decide no one should have known!" I said back in anger. "Then you shouldn't have let it slip granger!" glaring at me he took his arm back. "What is going on here?!" harry said walking back into the living room having to hear me and Draco's heated conversation. "Let granger tell you. Or perhaps if she doesn't ill say." Draco said looking at me with his arms crossed in front of him in a challenging stance. Oh really? Did he even think for a damn second he can outsmart me? "I was just telling Malfoy here, that he should learn to keep to himself when it comes to others business." "I wouldn't have too if you learned to speak the truth." He tossed back. "Well it isn't a lie if no one asked!" I argued back. "Fine. Potter why don't you ask about everything that happened with Weasly!" ohhhh that little git! How dare him! Here for 5 minutes and thinking he has the right to worry about what has happened to me?!

Wait… he's worrying over me?

"Uhh mia what's he talking about?" harry asked me while looking and to take up Albus to his room. She nodded and quietly took him. "Harry its nothing, malfoys just being over dramatic." I said quietly. Malfoy gave me a look. I looked back pleading him not to say a word. This would upset harry and with him being happy so much I don't want to be the cause of any anger. "Yes I guess I am, excuse me for my silliness." He said looking down at me quietly upset. He left to the patio while harry gave me a funny look. "Care to explain?" he said like any father would. "No, there's nothing to explain harry." I said looking down. "So there's no reason why Draco just looked highly upset about something that had to do with Ron?" he said lifting an eye brow. I sighed and shook my head walking past him. No worries, I'm just going to speak with Draco."

I walk outside to the chilling hair hitting me. Looking around I see that Draco is in the middle of the yard sitting on the grass. He's just sitting there looking up at the sky like if wasn't highly upset 5 minutes ago. I slowly walk up to him and sit next to him. But he's ignoring me, so I move a little closer and nudge him. "Draco…" I say quietly nudging him again, trying to get his attention. "Why granger?" he says still not looking at me. Yes, he's still upset. "I'm sorry for what happened inside. I didn't mean for it to slip. I didn't mean to upset you. But I guess talking about it, I felt comfort in you and it just came out." Quietly I speak as if afraid he'll get up and just leave. Which he would, he's malfoy and will probably never lose his childish attitude. "I don't see why you be keeping this from potter. He's your friend is he not? You should be able to speak with him like that, not me. I'm a stranger to you" he says looking a little saddened at the statement and looking away. "Yes, I know your right. But it seems that if I were to tell harry he would just become upset and I see no use in that if it's already been dealt with." "Dealt with? No. it hasn't been. He should be in court facing Azkaban for laying a finger on you and causing you harm." He speaks oddly calm. "Draco, don't worry yourself to much of my problems. It helps no one." I said standing up. "Where are you going?" he ask me looking up with molten gray eyes. "Home. I don't feel well." I say turning to the door. I felt him grab my arm and pull me too him. "No, please I'm sorry if I upset you. Stay. Potter and his family would be upset if you up and left." He says holding on to me tightly. As if I leaving was going to hurt him too. "Fine, I'll stay. On one condition." I say trying to lighten the mood with a smirk. He looks confused but answers back. "anything." He says quickly. "I get my own office at the building." And with that I giggle and run inside leaving him dumbfounded in the backyard. Ha. I can't wait to quit my job and with work him now. It seems that it'll be quite… interesting.


End file.
